Outrealmer's Alcove: The Gated Sun Footnotes
by DawneGaurdian's Light
Summary: A collection of standalone, Support-inspired Epilogues centered around a former Sorcerer of The Grimleal, his future daughter, and the many Units, worlds and events of The Fire Emblem series. Most entries posted are taken from much larger entries listed elsewhere, online: they will be reposted here if it pleases the curious. Rated M for the sheer amount of lemons intended.
1. I: The K Word (GSO & Camilla)

*****Blows off Account*****

 **Fancy that. Never thought I'd return to this site...** **Anyway, time for some context!**

 **Once upon A time, there was a User by the name of GatedSunOne on a site known as Gamefaqs. Having grown bored of Pokemon, he decided to continue his interest in strategy games and picked up a copy of Fire Emblem: Awakening (and Super Mario Maker after that).**

 **GatedSunOne was blown away by how much he enjoyed the series: more specifically, its characters and the entire Support System. Having grown up VERY fond of writing and reading in general, this aspect of the game made him attached to almost all its characters and made him tickled pink by how they developed (some) of its participants.**

 **Having only known about FE through Marth and Roy in Smash, the User sort of stumbled his way through Awakening due to how rusty his skills were in the genre. Nonetheless, he enjoyed what he was playing; and has become a regular on Gamefaqs Boards centered around the game.**

 **Enter Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest and Birthright. (And Invisible Kingdom; if you want to be specific,)**

 **For the last several months, GatedSunOne (also known as GSO) used his account on GFaqs to make several Threads tied to creating User-made Supports between "himself" and FE Units from Nohr, Ylisse, Hoshido and even Magvel. Despite having only played Awakening so far, the guy was joined by several Users and they all managed to create Supports together in his Threads.**

 **GSO is currently the "founder" of several Threads on Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest:**

 _"Come up with a Support between yourself and a FE Character (Non-Romance Version)"_

 _"Come up with a Support between Yourself and a FE Character (S Rank/H Rank Edition)"_

 _"Fire Emblem Fates IF Text Simulator Theater" (Google FEITS): these are GSO's favorites to do, as they allow the User to make custom Supports between characters in a pseudo-official format; featuring character portraits, custom dialogue and backgrounds. Using FEITS Software, you're only limited by your own creativity._

 _"Custom Unit Creation Threads"; where GSO turns Users and fans of FE on Gamefaqs into believable Units in FE Lore. This is likely his most popular Thread; as Users who walk away with it can use their Unit-ized selves to contribute to his own Support Threads or use them for their own means. Some even felt it necessary to create fanart based on the Units GSO created for fellow Users. **  
**_

 **For the unaware, H Ranks (As in "Honeymoon Ranks") are semi-ecchi variants of S-Ranks that examine what Units are up to after marriage. X Ranks serve as the final entry to a full C-H Support Log posted on the above Threads; and are sexually-explicit (therefore unsuitable for posting on Gamefaqs without being Suspended/Banned). That said, X Supports are only made on request or if GSO felt inspired to make one.**

 **...Truth be told, I don't *actually* expect anyone to read these outside those who requested them on GameFaqs via Private Message. Unless this X Support Bonanza catches fire out here, they'll be posted out of clear context to larger entries on GameFaqs. Depending on feedback, I'll go the extra mile by posting the entire C-H Rank here, though.**

 **Anyway, as all of these Entries are based around a self-inert Unit, I think I'll need to give GSO's backstory from Gamefaqs:**

* * *

 **Name**  
GSO (Austin in Localizations)

 **Class**  
Sorcerer (Former Grimleal. Reclassses into Tactician, Exorcist Golden-Kite Warrior, Shura, Elite Ninja, Puppetmaster and Basara)

 **Unique Weapon**  
Grimea Nitsuagi (Tome: MIT-15 HIT-90 CRT-15)  
(Dark Magic that Triggers Magic Rally after every use. Brave Weapon, but does not double the Rally Effect.)

 **Profile**

 _A nocturnal, nomadic Outrealmer and former attendant to a devilish drake on Ylisse. After playing a sizeable role in saving his original Realm from the God he once served, GSO ventured past Outrealm Gate and ended up in Nohrian Terrirory; where he was arrested as a Captured Unit by Camilla and her retainers. One of the latter, Luna, immediately fought to have him reenlisted as an ordinary Unit to the other two's suspicions: unknown to them, he, Luna, Lazward and Odin fought as one in a Realm far removed from this one._

 _While he adores darkness and deeply admires Nohr's draconic powers, GSO has a markedly Hoshidan preference, and studied its lore well enough to adopt its Classes for Nohrian use. While fighting for Nohr, he actively avoids needless bloodshed of Hoshidan lives and yearns for the day the two Nations unite…which may come sooner than he thinks. The one with the biggest stash of perverted, self-made artwork. He was born on April 29._

 **Affiliation**  
Nohr (Hoshidan apologist, which gets him in plenty of trouble in his Supports)

 **Possible Child Unit: Gatenia** _(Female Unit; Dancer)_

 _A gothic, swear-ridden youth born between GSO and Soleil (In default canon). Gatenia is fully opposed to Hoshido and adopted the robes of a Dancer after failing miserably to emulate her idol, Lady Camilla, as an excellent Revenant Knight: the resulting teasing she received by Nohrian retainers forced her timid nature aside, blooming the icy, sharp-tongued persona she revels in today._

 _Though GSO abhorred Cordelia's daughter, Gatenia and Luna are both close allies and rivals alike and compete often for Camilla's favor. In the former's case, her obsessions of the sultry princess seems to be one fueled by bisexual lust…but will NEVER admit to it thanks to her humorous, Tsundere nature. Her dances seem to be influenced by GSO's darkness and Soleil's bisexuality; forcing Faceless into submission and Female Units into losing focus._

 **Personal Skill**  
Draconic Jealousy (Automatic Command. When a Unit uses Dragon's Vein, the User receives an extra Turn of use if he stands on a space adjacent to that Vein's effects.)

 **Critical Quotes**

-Mine is the Hand of Death…  
-Shara might enjoy this one!  
-Today, your Soul will burn...  
-I'll smother you in Darkness!

 **Dual Support**

-Deliver to me their spirit.  
-Bet I'll have a Lucid Dream about this, later...  
-*Pinches himself* Nope, this is real.  
-Mind if I stand in the shade? I'm a night person.

 **Dual Strike**

-Today, you DIE!  
-Don't gimme a nightmare about this!  
-Asinine Knave-! Miriel reference  
-Vengeance is MINE!

 **Dual Guard**

-Never thought I'd do that and live…  
-Anything to keep Draconic Blood alive.  
-Ugh, talk about reckless!?  
-I'd better get a realistic dream outta this, tonight!

 **When defeating an enemy**

-There's another drake like the one I served, out there...  
-*Irritated Sigh*  
-Ashes to ashes, I guess.  
-Now, you sleep for good.

 **When An ally defeats an enemy**

-You risked yourself for me?  
-Flattering….seriously…  
-This is why I joined the force.  
-Won't be daydreaming after that!  
-Heh, I guess I CAN'T say you're all bad. (If Luna is his Partner)  
-... (If Soleil is his partner)  
\- HEY! That almost hit me, dammit! (If Gatenia is his partner)

 **Other Quotes**

 **Buying:** Got any paper to donate? I kind of write a lot. Draw too, but…well, you'd freak out if I showed you the latter. *laughs*  
 **Selling:** WHAT!? Why!? I already had to leave stuff from my old Realm behind!?  
 **Forge:** Darkness is dandy and all, but could you cook up a Light Tome for me? …Huh? That doesn't exist…?

* * *

 **And that will do it, FOR REAL this time.**

 **This raunchy X Support will be between GSO and Camilla; admittedly one of my least favorite Nohrian characters. That makes Gatenia her daughter in this scenario; so don't fret about her usually having a crush on Camilla: this is only true in entries where she ISN'T her daughter.**

 **Despite not being a huge fan of Camilla, I created a C, B, A, S, H and X Rank based on this pairing as a way to sharpen my writing skills. (And yes, it was as lengthy as it sounds on Gamefaqs.)**

 **These Supports are written in Screenplay Format by default, but based on any possible reviews/feedback from GFaqs Nation, they'll be written in tradtional story format if needed/wanted. So here you go! ...Obvious lemon alert. And excuse the random font inconsistencies: I'm literally uploading this from a Smartphone; and so far it's too slow-witted to let me realize when Italics are in use or not. I'll have that corrected the next time my CPU's available.**

* * *

 _ **X Support: "The K Word (Featuring 'Mercy Killing: Uncensored Version')"**_

 _ **(A GSO/Camilla Scenario)**_

* * *

 *****Gatenian Estate: Hall of Sanctuaries; Nearly a Year Later*****

 _(Femui and Hinoka's eyes widen; joining GSO and Camilla in what looks to be an entire room of their estate dedicated to pews, church-like stands and stained glass depending Gatenia, Camilla and undead wyverns.)_

Kamui (F); AKA Femui: What!? You're...from another world...? * _Looks down..._ * What on earth is that supposed to mean...?

Camilla: _*Looks aside, toying with a lock of her purple hair carefully. In her arms is a blanketed child...an infant girl sporting a bit of violet hair, brown eyes and the Earth Dragon's Silhouette for pupils...*_

GSO: * _Bitterly:_ * It's just as I said. The Gatenia you two saw off that day...she belonged to Ylisse's timeline, deep in Outrealm somewhere.

Hinoka: * _Grits her teeth...*_ T-then...she really did...kill herself...?

GSO: Of course not. Though...I guess I can offer a 'yes and no' answer to that. Since I hail from there and not Nohr or Hoshido, it was natural for Adult Gatenia's Paralogue to open on Ylisse. The child Camilla's embracing...she's belongs to this world, now...not Ylisse.

Hinoka: Even if this were true, that girl's mother was still Nohrian. It doesn't add up...why would her Paralogue Gate open in your world when her parents are from two different planets? It's surreal...*GSO sighs...*

GSO: Hey, if I knew, that'd save Secluded Children this world over. I guess that's up to The Gods to decide. When Ylisse's Gatenia told you guys she'd complicate things...it was likely her way of saying her actual birth would reincarnate her as a true princess of Nohr, now. * _Reddens, a bit:_ * So in a sense...the moment Camilla and I consummated our marriage, it must have killed her. And now that she's reborn to this world, the Ylissean Gatenia simply became a paradox...and h-had to be erased by divine forces. God's...I can only imagine the pain she suffered during this conversion...

Hinoka: _*Curls her fingers into both hands, tensing up at his words.*_

GSO: I doubt there's a proper name for what happens to Children that are erased this way...but all I know now is that Gatenia is back with us, now. Even if she's only an infant. Her Ylissean counterpart probably wanted to spend the rest of her days with us, I'm sure of that. But if we waited too long to have my wife give birth to her, she wouldn't have ever existed. She must have felt so betrayed once we finally...er...

Femui: ...In any case, congratulations. Uh...again? I don't know how to even describe this...Anyway, I doubt Gatenia will remember anything she had during her past life...she might not even become a Revenant Knight. But I'm sure you two can raise her to be as heroic as she once was.

Camilla: _*The infant girl holds onto her finger, delicately...*_

GSO: ...Thanks. that means a lot; especially coming from you. I won't lie...being one of few interplanetary couples on this world made us both anxious. I wasn't sure how it'd affect Lady Camilla when she was expecting...

Camilla: * _She and GSO share an embarrassed blush, for some reason..._ *

Hinoka: Eh? What's wrong? * _The two look to one another, a bit nervously. The story behind Gatenia's reincarnation from one world to another was a bittersweet one, indeed._ *

* * *

 ** _***Gatenian Estate (Almost a year ago): Front Gates; Evening Hours***_**

* * *

Camilla: **Kyaaaaaaahhh!** * _Grits her teeth, swinging straight for GSO's-_ *

 *****(((RRRSSGHKT)))*****

 _*The axe-swinging woman recoils from GSO's hands; stumbling back with the bust of her gear shredded from his darkness-infused strike*_

GSO: *Breathes heavily, lurched over and trembling...with one hand caught in negative glow.*

Camilla, bare-breasted: *Grows progressively red, lowering her axe without dropping it: she literally slides the hair covering her left eye aside to see what he did, appearing stunned...*

GSO: *Casts his eyes to the grass, tensing up. He can't even bring himself to look at her.*

Camilla: *Stares at him, longingly: in his hand was the cups of her Nohrian uniform; shriveling away in the blackness of his magic.*

GSO: *...Shakily:* T, that...get your attention!? *The woman looks down, staring at several items at her feet that spilled from its place in the bust of her outfit.* We may be wed now, but I'd like to think my guts belong where they are- NOT on the ground.

Camilla: *Continues staring at him, not even bothering to cover herself.*

GSO: ...Camilla...come on. You need to lie down...I'll run some bath water for you, and I'll pay to have your attire replaced. But I won't tolerate another -*He stops...realizing his wife had her finger to her lips to hush him.*

Camilla: ...

GSO: *...The older woman slinks toward him, still holding her axe. She raises it, carefully...but not with any intent to murder.*

GSO: *Camilla presses the edge of her axe against his chest; tearing away at his expensive robes and body stocking with it.*

(...Gods. What's even happening...and here I thought Peiri was feral. T...that was too close; but now...did that arouse her...?)

Camilla: *Doesn't utter anything; slicing away at his attire the chest-up with an unusually-vacant gaze.*

GSO: *As if to lighten the quickly-sweltering mood:* G...guess that's a "no" on your whole murder-suicide plot...r-right? *He gets no reply, lending him the idea of shutting up for the rest of her 'attack'.*

Camilla: *Keeps her silence, dissecting in careful lines so as to prevent his bleeding. Eventually, she peels his ruined gear down, piece by piece; as if removing rind from fruit.*

GSO: *Tenses up, again:* C...Camilla, if you go any further...as a man, I won't be held responsible for...*She stops him again, this time with her armored finger against his lips.*

Camilla: *Soft smile, sliding the intimidating weapon out her hand:* L-lend me a reason to stop. Or might kill you, again.

GSO: * _...His older wife inserts a finger in her mouth, tugging her black gauntlets loose in her teeth...*_

...A...are you sure we should be doing this, outside? *Camilla removes the other hand's armor the same way, leaning into him against the stained glass of their estate...* I know we're in the countryside, but produce carriages still venture out here, you know...

Camilla, ignoring him: ...GSO...close your eyes.

GSO: ...

Camilla, sweetly: Do as your wife says. I won't attack you...I promise.

GSO: *Stares at her, with his pulse starting to rise...* (...Nhhg...I'm starting to think she's the leader of this marriage...)

Camilla, as her husband winces his eyes shut: * _...Feminine chuckle..._ * Yes, that's a good boy. Now, then...I'll need a moment...

GSO: ...

*** _What looks to be red, viscous fluid of some sort drizzles over a set of breasts tipped with reddish nipples: their chesty owner flicks the mystery phial aside with a few fingers, causing her bust to glow in black light:_ ***

GSO, with his eyes still shut: ...Wh, what are you planning? You've been quiet for a while.

Camilla: * _Doesn't reply. What sounds like ringing church bells from their house tolls, making the sorcerer even more anxious._ *

GSO: Er...can I open my- *He stops; his lips being introduced to something large and adorned with feminine fingers...*

Camilla: _*...Her beau realizes exactly what's going on, and quickly obliges.*_

* _...Bites her lip, easing the male Unit's mouth into her oiled bust loaf; breastfeeding him:*_ ...GSO...do you remember? *Winces at his suckling...* ...The "parting gift" I gave you...but had r-returned to me?

GSO: _*Doesn't reply; though takes a moment to free the Nohrian vixen's nipple to suckle against the other...*_

Camilla, easing a thigh against his flank: Mmnh...you...n-never had a chance to taste it, right? *Inhales, lifting her head a bit at his foreplay...* Can you guess...what you're tasting, now...?

GSO, with the faintly-glowing moisture over his mouth and chin: *Camilla looks down at him with a heavy flush...* ...Eh? C...can't we talk about that later?

Camilla: Well...it's either you guess, or be executed by a woman in heat. *Pants, intimately:* Would you r-risk disobeying me?

GSO: ...Wait a minute. Forget that...why are your nipples glowing in the dark!? *Eyes shrink; trailing a finger off his face to see it directly* D-did you poison me!?

Camilla, smeared in the sanguine matter the chest-up: No. It's a rare form of blood...blood found only near Invisible territory. *Leans in, massaging his lips with her own while cradling his face.*

GSO: *Closes his eyes, indulging in her with a hand against her enlarged breast.*

Camilla: *Withdraws from their lip lock, for a moment:* It's...a-ancient fluid. Those that lap it up...they're allowed to share the First Dragon's genetics. Do you understand what that means for you...?

GSO: ...That our foreplay j-just entered ' _extreme fetish_ ' territory?

Camilla: * _Innocently:_ * What? I don't know what you mean...? *Looks down, towards his crotch:* Besides, you haven't...plucked that flower, just yet. No...it means...you can now weild the might of Dragon's Vein. Just like your wife...*smiles:* ...and you just nursed it into your system.

GSO: * _His eyes widen, staring rather dubiously at the "Holy Mother"._ *

Camilla, _with a finger to her lip_ : ...C-congratulations. * _The sorcerer joins her in a mutual mouth session; one thick with skinshipping and deep caress.._ *

GSO: *Breathes, holding the woman onto himself by her black bloomers-lined seat:* ...G...Gods, I love you. Camilla...you really need to stop spoiling me...*grunts; being put under the weight of his bride and her cold armor*

Camilla, forcing both of them onto their knees together: Oh? That's nice...but, given our "situation" right now...it isn't nearly enough to put a smile on my face.

GSO: ...*Pant*...

Camilla: GSO...I'm...moist, dear. *places a finger on his nose...*...K-knowing this...what does that make you feel like doing to me...?

GSO: *Inhales, sharply, having come under a strong, slightly-painful erection due to her seducing...*

Camilla: ...Say it. I want to hear my first say it to me.

GSO: *Eventually, after a long pause:* ...It...it makes me want to thrust you.

Camilla: ...

GSO: ...

Camilla: * _Her expression seems to grow coy...placing a finger near her lip as part of a tease._ *

* * *

*** _Not Even Five Minutes Later..._ ***

* * *

*** _A set of feminine fingers cringe in clear response to something stimulating her, from below: a large, Unit-sized "something" causing copious amounts of slurping in an area not called her breasts._ ***

Camilla, with her thighs well opened: Aaah...a-aahn...*Bites her finger, arching a bit from the squirming, vaginal tongue session her beau was lending her*

GSO: * _Gasps out for air; lying against the grass in their Estate's acres-wide backyard: both he and the Revenant Knight were "decorated" with grass & festive flower petals strewn over both their bodies; with him having his face buried between the sultry woman's legs.*_

Camilla winces, cupping a breast in one hand: Aaauhn! * _Inhales_ * K, Kamuiiii...what should I!? Ah, ouh...! * _GSO's ears sizzle in what she just said; urging an end to their little outdoors cunnilingus session*_

GSO: (Ahg!? Are you clucking _ **KIDDING ME!?**_ Did she seriously just say that!?) *rises from between Camilla's legs: besides her thigh armor, the violet-haired woman was virtually naked; with both their armor and gear scattered all over the yard...*

Camilla: * _Blushes, looking down as her nude husband slithers onto her mature form, directly..._ *

GSO: (...I guess...she realizes what she said was off. Haven't seen her this red, before...I'd better not say anything about it...)

Camilla: ...N...no...

GSO: Hm?

Camilla: ...No...more of that, GSO. It's cruel...no more teasing me...

GSO: ...

Camilla: ...Do a-as I told you. Pluck it...* _Inhales, with a tired smile:_ * My flower...pluck it.

GSO, in a bit of body moisture: ...A...all right. *...Camilla snakes her armored thighs around his lower back , lying back into the grass with lavender hair cascading around her nude, peach-colored frame.*

Camilla: *Gazes up at him, her arms resting against the grass in a lifeless manner. The sheen associated with her hair was strong enough tease scattered, purple sunlight back at him.*

GSO: *...Smiles, feeling the need to look away. On her face was an innocence he felt she wouldn't yield to anyone else.*

* * *

*** _Rising onto his knees, the male of shadows spreads Camilla's bent legs apart by the knees, raising the maternal princess off the ground the hips-down...and invites himself past her lower lips, guiding himself in place with his waist._ ***

* * *

Camilla: N...nngh...! *Shuts her eyes, hardening her expression...*

GSO: *Slows in his penetration; meeting with the dark maiden's unseeable wall:* (...All right. I don't know how much it'll sting for her...how should I...)

*Letting go of a held breath, GSO bucks his hips in one quick, girthy jerk-*

Camilla tenses up, almost immediately: A-aahgnn! *Exclaims; flushing just enough to redden her body the breasts up as her barricade snaps.*

GSO: (Ugh. I can't bear to see her like this...just g-get it over with...) *Reels back, doing his best not to stare over their sexual union due to the mess.*

Camilla: *Grits her teeth...a second, girth-endowed pump follows the first; urging a sopping pop between them* O-oauh! *A third comes, then a fourth...with each one to follow pushing her feminine, post-virginity sting far from her.*

GSO: *Paces his breaths, handing the older vixen his sex in deep, tight pelvic thrusts: holding Camilla still by her knees, his efforts force the stinging from his wife's body; triggering tight waves of euphoria in its stead.*

Camilla, bobbing just enough to bounce her breasts to life: M-mmmnnh...o, ouuhn...auh...*Moans, fevently... _cringing the grass in her fingers in the tight, moist rush heating her insides._ *

GSO: *Concentrated gasp; delivering several, sexual stabs much harder than the ones before it-urging a tight shriek out his wife*

Camilla, flushed: ...Aaah...M-muii...Kah...! *Covers her mouth; realizing she was close to uttering a certain term once more. Her desirous moans come our muffled as a result.*

GSO, causing moist squelching with his thrusts: (Gnngh...s-she's really tight down there...almost as if she's latching onto me...) *Pants, pleasing Camilla's sexual urges as well as his own with his piercings.*

* * *

*** _The newlyweds continue their grassy variation on missionary sex for around a minute before the lady of the house desires a paradigm shift, of sorts. Perhaps due to her Class as a weapon weilder, Camilla easily overpowered her partner with her strength; and had him urged to the ground- forcing a grunt out of his mouth:_ ***

* * *

GSO, lying face up this time: *Looks up at the sultry princess a bit surprised, whom plants her hands on his pecs with a toying expression.*

Camilla: *Her leg gear clangs as she mounts him, left thigh first. The black, demon-horned tiara she was wearing couldn't have been more fitting than it was now.*

GSO: * _Looks off, feeling a bit embarrassed by her power..._ * ...W-was that really necessary...? *Winces, having stimulated pressure shot up his hips the groin up*

Camilla: *Doesn't reply, puckering her lips as she bucks her hips into him in a riding fashion*

GSO, as his hands-planted guest pumps him into the grass: (Anngh, d-dammit! ...That feels amazing...!) *Strains; reaching onto the buxom lass's breasts during her cowgirl stunt*

Camilla: *Whines, leaning over him deep enough to blot out sunlight from his vision. The manner in which she was hunched draped him in her hair; casting him to a dim, violet zone reserved between him and her.*

GSO: *Shudders; unintentionally cringing his ten fingers into Camilla's puffed chest in satisfaction* Augh! *Strains; feeling a sensual flood wax and wane against his senses during thier squelch-ridden intercourse*

* * *

***Deep, _inhuman_ _Heartbeat_ ***

* * *

Camilla: *Her red eyes widen; realizing something happening in GSO's pupils:* Ah!? GSO-! *Holds her mouth; slowing her sex into him as he climaxes out of pure surprise rather than ecstasy: even his seed glows a pristine emerald as it leaks from their harmony; tingling Camilla's nerves with its heated flow.*

GSO; as his pupils twist and contort as draconian murals: *The older woman hastily dismounts him, realizing whats happening* Uuugh!? *Sits up; triggering a gust of wind strong enough to whip his naked wife's hair wildly*

Camilla, pointing upward with a frantic posture: Pl-please! Nowhere near here! Cast it away! *GSO looks to her- he's still very erect and just as flustered as she is*

GSO, : W, what's happening!? I can't-*His eyes glow, forming The Wind Dragon's image in his pupils- his hands whip around violently, but raises them just in time to trigger a sonic boom from them*

Camilla: *The nude sorcerer flies backward from the force of his own newfound power; firing an atmospheric wave of Wind Dragon's Vein right into the cloud ceiling while he slides into a flower garden nearby-*

 **((((CRAASGHFGH)))!** *The poor Revenant Knight covers her mouth again, unaware of the climate change his ability is brewing:* G-GSO...! *Her heels click frantically, trying to help her wayward husband out the dirt and ruined flowers with his jade nectar stained between her thighs...*

GSO, in a freshly-paved ditch: *Coughs, hoarsely...* G-GODS! *Camilla flinches in place at his voice* W, WHAT DID I JUST DO!? I COULD HAVE KILLED US BOTH!

Camilla, holding one side of her face: *Blushes; looking away in total guilt as his eyes return to normal* A-ahh...why, I c-couldn't tell you. Are you sure Kamui trained you well a-as a Hoshidan mage? *Casts her red eyes to the dirt; trying to hide her expression*

GSO: *Heavily* T, that's never happened before! It happened just as I climaxed...I've never misfired anything since taking up the dark robes... *faces the vixen of a princess; holding her closely for her safety.*

Camilla: *Jittery grunt; joining him in his embrace-looking around in secrecy...*

GSO: I, I'm sorry...this was supposed to be...be our special time together. What...what the hell did I just do to you...!? *The woman bites her finger, doing her best to suppress some feeling from his attention...*

Camilla: *Broken-voiced* N-no, GSO; it's all right! Don't fret over it. Ah...maybe the force of my love for you...it m-must of shocked you...*Looks away as he brushes his lips against her own, holding her into his chest...*

GSO: *Shuts his eyes, standing in the ruined garden with her in his arms as his Dragon's Vein causes a raindrop to fall on his wife's head...*

Camilla: (...Oh, fie! I can't believe it! ...He was being such an obedient lover, too...I *knew* I should have held off on that gift. That wasn't nearly enough to satisfy me...)

*Frowns, mostly out of sexual frustration than fear for either of their safety:* (...O...oh well. Maybe I *have* been spoiling GSO too much? Is this some sort of invisible sign, I wonder...)

* * *

*** _Gatenian Estate; Present Day_ ***

* * *

*** _Both Femui and Hinoka look to one another. GSO now has eyes bearing the imagery of The Wind Dragon, but neither princess realized why..._ ***

Camilla: *Gatenia tugs at her hair, still in flush about the whole memory:* ...Please, you two. Take our word for it: the story behind Gatenia's reincarnation isn't one for...ah...the faint of heart...*GSO stares down at his daughter, whom gazes at him vacantly.*

Femui: *Smiles:* Oh, it couldn't have been that bad. Right? *GSO sours at her enthusiasm.* Was your honeymoon that bad? ...And If it was, why do I get the feeling feeling a certain brother-in-law of mine had something to do with it? *GSO cringes hard enough to frazzle his hair...*

GSO: *Frantic laugh* Hahaha, you kidder! It's n-nothing like thaaaaat...heheh...urrgh...*Hinoka starts to grow concerned...*

Hinoka: ...Femui...m-maybe you shouldn't press them on this. I'm used to seeing GSO as a bit of a jerk, but look how pale he's getting...even Lady Camilla's biting her tongue. And when she does that with YOU around, that's a serious problem...*GSO and Camilla look around, aimlessly. Thier child continues tugging at her mother's hair, happily.*

Camilla: *Frowns...* Yes...why don't we listen to our Hoshidan guest, Kamui? I...think we both require another decade before bringing that day to light. We both made a fool of ourselves...mmn...*Winces-Gatenia slapped her on the nose.*

Femui: Oh, that's all right: if it truly bothers you two, forget I ever mentioned it. GSO knows I have to bully him a bit, though...we also made a fool of ourselves during that prison break scenario, didn't we? *Frowns, caressing her neck:* That's the last time I let anyone ride me as a dragon...

GSO: Hey, but it worked, right? You should have seen the look on their faces when we combined our powers! *Camilla stares at him, somewhat enviously...* ...Ah...I mean...yeah. Never mind. We DEFINITELY shouldn't do that again.

Hinoka: (...These two are really something. It's both adorable and unnerving the way they one-up each other, like that...)

Femui: (Such are the way of Dark Bloods, I guess. I'm sure Gatenia will quell any uneasiness these two share when she grows up.) *Her eyes widen; as if remembering something: * Ah! S-speaking of growing up...have you two made up your mind about it?

GSO: Huh? ...About what?

Femui: ...Our clash against Invisible Kingdom. It could...you know, use as many able-bodied Units as it can. I know the "Other Gatenia" never experienced it, seeing as she hailed from another world...but it could be dangerous for someone of her reborn state's age to grow up in a period as dangerous as this. M...maybe as a suggestion, you two could consider having Gatenia sent to...The Secluded Lands...

GSO: *Looks down, bitterly...*

Camilla: *Her expression sours, just as her husband's had.*

GSO: ...If you don't mind, it'd be nice to mull over it some before we decide. Her manner of rebirth...one might call it an accident...*shakes his head:* we just need to make sure we don't make another serious mistake like that when her age accelerates, out there. I mean...where do we go from here? Do we raise Gatenia as closely to her Ylissean double as possible? Or do we let her do her own thing? ...And is it even a good idea to tell her she had a previous life...?

Hinoka: You know...Femui didn't mean for you to decide, right away. For all we know, our fighting days could end tomorrow.

GSO: R-right. Maybe I shouldn't have said so much...*Femui smiles, placing a hand on his shoulder (triggering an influx of eased comfort and warmth again)*

Femui, as GSO sort of wiggles from her touch: It's fine. You'll have both Nohr and Hoshido's blessings regardless. Just promise us you'll continue to fight with us in the coming days. Can you do that?

GSO: *Looks back at his wife and child: the former smiles at him; though the latter is too busy poking at her face to pay any attention:* ...Y-yeah. Of course...you don't even need to ask.


	2. II:Of Manakete & Heroes (GSO & Soleil)

**Due to the amount of Visitors/Views this story gained on just the first chapter, I'll be sticking around for more for now. Thanks for the review, Gundam! To say I'm surprised won't really cut it.**

 **I've done some cleaning up on the formatting of these screenplays; so it should look like I actually cared about proper punctuation this time. I usually do the best I can in preventing embarrassing typos; but uploading from a Smartphone really made that last chapter look awkward grammatically. Hmm...**

 **Anyway, as Anna would say, time is money. Since I don't plan on posting the entire C-H Support Log tied to all these stories (for now, anyway), I should at least give a Rank Summary of what's happened that led up to these X Supports. I may even do so for that Camilla one earlier (and extend it).**

 **So that's what I'm going to do. Depending on future reviews, I'll post those C-H Supports if asked anyway. This one will concern who is both my favorite Unit in Fates and the "default" pairing/mother of Gatenia in this series:**

* * *

 **C Support**

 _After failing to fool GSO into having his sister to go with her, Soleil arranged to have them both take a vacation deep in Outrealm. Their destination, offered via voucher by an Anna Merchant, was known as Heartrealm: a tropical planet full of pink oceans, two-tiered islands and (most importantly to Soleil) cute girls in bikinis. It is led by two very oddball Anna on an island known as The Chocolate Diamond and Vanilla Pearl Resorts. Soleil tells him to find a way to break it to Lord Xander and the others without blowing their cover._

 **B Support**

 _GSO manages to fool the royal family of Nohr into letting he and Soleil leave for Heartrealm; passing off their vacation as a dangerous mission deep in Outrealm. Unknown to him, Male Kamui and Camilla both see through his charade...but Xander abides the lying sorcerer's behavior; feeling as if "he won't return the same man he was, now"._

 _Shortly after arriving on Chocolate & Vanilla, GSO and Soleil split up to absorb all the island's activities. Split into seven Districts, GSO stumbles into Ylisse's Anna in the Sea District, begging her to reveal how to get back to Ylisse himself without Soleil or Nohr's knowledge. Though his old war buddy obliges, Anna isn't so easy to convince without compensation..._

 **A Support:**

 _Soleil awakens in Amber District in the care of one of Chocolate & Vanilla's CEOs: a tanned, blue-haired Anna with an Australian accent: she explains she took Soleil inside after watching her pass out in the tropical heat after skirt-chasing all day. Being the bicurious Mercenary she is, Soleil immediately tries to take the girl out for a date, but is politely turned down._

 _This forces Soleil into a bit of a breakdown, considering she confused the Islander Anna's kindness for love. Though she agrees that both she and Soleil were "different" from normal Units, but had to explain that she didn't mean it in a sexual manner: this particular Anna was a teenager, still unsure if she even wanted to be a money-crazed merchant like the rest of her identical sisters..._

 **S Support:**

 _Anna agrees to smuggle GSO out of Heartrealm via a loose, dimensional wall in spacetime located in Emerald District. She explains its discovery was what led to that District's closure from the public; assuring GSO that Heartrealm basically rubbed dimensional noses with Ylisse. Her asking price? Forcing GSO to sell all his belongings of Nohr and Hoshido to her before leaving. For free._

 _Unfortunately for him, both Soleil and none other than Chocolate & Vanilla's true CEO arrive to stop them; joined by a small gathering of Agent Annas. Thanks to the heartfelt talk she had with that island's Vice President, Soleil tells GSO that she was taking a break from chasing girls for a while and wondered what he was up to. She eventually figures it out, seeing the large, dimensional gash leading back to Ylisse behind him._

 _Though using kind words to try to dissuade him, Soleil surprises everyone present by threatening to kill GSO for abandoning Nohr and stands in his way. Despite his pleading, the girl assures him that, if he truly wanted to abandon Nohr and Hoshido that badly, he could easily kill her and simply be on his way...seeing as he couldn't bear to strike her down, she was right._

 _Soleil uses the resulting guilt she plucked his heartstrings with by literally confessing to him. Surprising everyone present, she reveals that even though she intended to date GSO's sister at first, she secretly wanted this vacation to end with them being lovers by the time they returned to Nohr. GSO takes things even further by producing a wedding ring for her; after proving how much he agreed._

 _Though hesitant at first, Soleil agrees to become his bride- assuring herself that Lazward would help her be a better wife like her mother. It's implied that Chocolate & Vanilla Resorts' founders profited off thier wedding and bachelor parties by making a movie based on them long after they return to Nohr._

 **H Support:**

 _GSO takes Soleil on their honeymoon to Ylisse, allowing Odin, Lazward and Luna to tag along. There they reunite with The Current Exalt of Ylisse: Chrom, and his wife Sumia. Lissa, Emmeryn and Frederick also join him in greeting the others-as if for the first time._

 _Almost right away, Lissa screams and stands appalled at Owain's new outfit and Class; forcing the former Sword-Hander to pin it all on GSO by mistake (seeing as he was a fellow Sorcerer). This forces Lissa into a comical chase around the entire courtyard for both of them; making Luna sick with embarrassment and forcing the fleeing trio past Chrom and into his fabled castle._

 _After deciding to split up, GSO and Soleil find themselves in Ylisse's barracks (and later its mess hall). There, the bicurious wife puts forth the offer of having a threesome between them and a second female Unit in Ylisse's army (despite the fact they were still hiding from Lissa). Though he agrees, GSO nearly snaps at her for fantasizing about interplanetary girls when they were being hunted down by one._

 _Still, Soleil presses; revealing that having sex with strong girl Unit was a bit of a forbidden desire of hers when she was still single. Now that she was married, all it took was one look at a certain Unit of Ylisse to decide who she and GSO were going to consummate their marriage with that night...and it was someone GSO didn't want ANYWHERE near himself in the nude._

* * *

 **X Support: "Of Cold Manakete & Warm Heroes"**

 _***(Location: Ylissean Barracks; Evening Hours:)***_

* * *

GSO ( _Sighing, pacing around_ ): "...I can't believe I'm about to do this. I'm not even liquored up like I needed to be...urrgh..."

* * *

*** _The sorcerer looks to a closed (and likely locked) door ahead. Behind it came the giggling murmurs of two female Units...the first belonging to Soleil; his pink-haired wife._

 _The second was someone that sounded clearly younger than her...and, given how young Soleil was, that usually would have raised red flags. Despite this, phrases centered around "1000 years of age" were being tossed around quite often by both ladies; especially the younger individual._

 _To anyone else, this would have sounded *very* strange. But to GSO, this would be routine if his bisexual wife decided to return to Nohr with this Unit or resume these raunchy get-togethers on her original planet. Being a male, especially one under wedlock, GSO could live with constant threesomes with cute girls...but not when the guest Unit is like this one.._.***

* * *

Soleil ( _from behind closed doors_ ): "So, uh, yeah. I kinda figured someone as old as you would know a thing or two about this stuff...but didn't your, uh, "looks" get in the way of your relationships?"

Mystery Girl ( _from behind closed doors)_ : "Yup, it did at times. It's kinda frustrating, y'know? I mean...everyone looks at me and sees a kid. Which I admit I kinda feed into; because kid humans have ALL the fun. But at times...I wanna get intimate with cute guys, too. And drink...and, well, um, maybe I DON'T wanna smoke. That'd be super weird, even for me."

Soleil ( _from behind closed doors_ ): "Totally. N-no offense."

Mystery Girl _(from behind closed doors)_ : "I mean, look at me, now. About to get dirty with a married couple? Do you know how bad Chrom would blow his stack if he found out I were up to this; even when it's consensual? I'm a grown-up too, but most folks wanna make me out for what I look like. Mmmhhh...it's super-duper-annoying..." _(Puffs her cheeks out; though GSO can't see it.)_

"But...GSO...he's kinda weird, but of all the things he is, he isn't one to judge a book by its cover. I still remember when Robin had 'em recruited from The Grimleal...everyone was like, 'waahh!' But he and Chrom saw more to 'em than the rest of us did! Me, too...heck, when he first saw me, he literally bowed and realized how old I was by looks! He REALLY likes dragons. Sea swallows too, but that's another story..."

GSO: _(Smiles, a little. He had to admit that he liked her childish antics, though.)_

Mystery Girl _(from behind closed doors):_ "...D...do you think GSO will take me seriously?"

Soleil ( _surprised; behind closed doors_ ): "Huh? What do you mean? Didn't you just say he saw through your kiddy charade?"

GSO: *His stomach turns; being reminded of why he's out here to begin with. He saw the green-haired Unit as one of his favorites in the army before it disbanded; but never really saw her as anything more than a sister at best...*

Soleil ( _behind closed doors_ ): "I dunno. He married me, knowing that I still openly admire cute girls. Isn't that a good sign for you? Either that, or he's a pervert."

Mystery Girl ( _behind closed doors_ ): "I know. I guess I'm getting stage fright. He knows I'm a woman...but I guess I still associate guys his age with the stigma of seeing me as a child. Ooouuh! I'm gonna be SOOOO SAD if he does! It's been ages since I made out with anyone!"

Soleil ( _behind closed doors_ ): "Then...you're still a...?"

GSO: _(Cringes deeply; realizing what his wife was getting at. Little did either of them know that a surprise was coming.)_

Mystery Girl ( _behind closed doors_ ): "Wha? No, I lost my purity ages ago...as in "literally" ages ago; back when Yllisse was still fresh. Lost that title when I was in my four-hundreds to a Manakete I thought I really, really, REALLY liked...try telling THAT to people or Taguel when you're as tall as a someone still in puberty..."

Soleil _(behind closed doors):_ "Wow. That's both sweet and depressing at the same time."

Mystery Girl _(behind closed doors):_ "But it's okay that I told you! Nowi knows you'll keep her secret because you have a crush on her. Um...and, uh, maybe GSO will too, once this is over...maybe. To be kinda honest, Nowi would have liked to have him as her own if he never left and found you...he's really nice to me, and likes Tag and playing House as much as I do..."

GSO _(thinking): "Wow. I guess I never considered that about her when we were still in the Shepherds. This...is a bit eye-opening." (After a pause:) "Anyway, I guess I'd better face the music...but all these butterflies in my stomach..."_

* * *

*** _Taking a bit of a breath, GSO slowly, but surely, places his hand on the door and turns the knob. To his bewilderment, it wasn't even locked._

 _Opening a crack in the door, the man in black and gold robes was greeted with the sight of sleek, red waves of velvet and darkness beyond that sliver in the door he made. Seeing it was enough to make his heart skip..._

 _"It" was coming. And they were planning for it; judging from that room's lavish, dimmed contents._

 _More out of curiosity than desire, GSO forced the door open- and was caught under a small flurry of (what seemed like) confetti set to scatter over him on entry. It was tacky, but it did wonders to lighten the mood...even though he was sure a couple shots would have dulled his senses to the same effect..._ ***

* * *

GSO ( _with colorful rose petals all over him_ ): "...Oookay...that was...interesting." _(Takes a second to look around, muzzling his chin. Both Units in the room were sat in flickering candle-lit darkness.)_

Soleil _(teasing him):_ "Not as 'interesting' as it's gonna get, in a sec! Heheh."

GSO: _(Pays her no mind; choosing to stare at her guest. Despite his erotic expectations, both female Units present were still fully dressed in their usual gear.)_

Nowi _(cheerfully):_ "Haaaaai, GSO! Been a while, hasn't it?"

GSO: "For better or worse, yeah...it has. Anyway...uh..."

Nowi _(with a sly smirk):_ "Your wifey's something else, y'know. You should have heard the stuff she was gabbing about before you stepped in here! ...Oh, uh, and the roses falling on you was my idea. Read it in a romance book, once...hope it was as cool as I thought it'd be..."

GSO: "I...see..."

Soleil: (...)

Nowi: (...)

GSO: (...)

Nowi: (...)

Soleil: (...)

GSO: (...)

Soleil _(finally speaking up, blushing):_ "So...heh. I guess...this is it..."

GSO _(with one hand behind his neck):_ "Yeah. I...guess."

Nowi _(with cheer):_ "You guys are makin' Nowi nervous. Where's all the fire in your marriage? This scaly girl's got more in her breath than you guys have in matrimony!"

Soleil: "Heeeey! GSO and I have plenty of that, you know! In fact...he...already made me a woman, a while back..."

GSO _(thinking):_ "This...this is so awkward...I knew it'd be odd at first, but..."

Soleil _(twiddling her fingers, blushing):_ "For what it's worth, you guys...T-thank you. For...for not turning this down. And not running away...it really means a lot to me, not as some Mercenary Hero that likes girls, but as a wife."

GSO: _(Sighs, as if trying to collect himself. Sure, he loved Nowi...but this wasn't what he really had in mind...)_

Nowi: * _Wink_ * You betcha wasn't gonna run. Nowi loves a good get-together! ...J-just don't let Chrom know I'm here, you guys. I'm super old; but something tells me he still sees me as a puppy..."

GSO: (...)

Soleil ( _smiling at her_ ): "Nonsense. You're a...a beautiful woman, Nowi. Like...something out of a fairy tale. My husband and I...um...we'd be thrilled to share a bedroom with you."

Nowi: _(Stares down; shifting her foot inward a little...)_

Soleil: "...GSO...come on. Tell her how you feel about her."

GSO: "Gnng..."

Soleil: "Uh, what? _'Gnng?'_ Is that an 'Ylisse' thing or something? And you look kinda constipated."

GSO _(Bitterly):_ "Sorry. This is still kind of new to me. Ah..."

Nowi _(as GSO turns her around, to face him):_ "...?"

GSO: "...Nowi, take this from someone who has a thing for dragons, in general. Ah...I have no idea how long you've really been around...for all I know, you witnessed Ylisse be founded firsthand. But know this..."

Nowi: ( _Stares up at him, red in the face with an awed expression..._ )

GSO ( _As if steeling himself to say it_ ): "N-Nowi, meeting you in the Shepherds was probably best for both of us: you trusted me, despite being in league with Grima for a spell; and I saw you for who you really were. Remember all that time we spent trying to get my old game system working? Haha, that speech I told you about how it died and how I tied it to fate really had you...er..."

 _(He stops, realizing the girl in heart-print leather gear looked like she was going to cry:)_ "Engh!? W-what's wrong with you!? I'm a-admonishing you, right!?"

Nowi _(choked up):_ "You big d-dummy! Did you have ANY idea of how I felt about you after that!? You just up and left all of Ylisse after spitting that spiel to me, you know! ...It..it made me feel really nice, hearing that stuff...mmngh...I thought you had...I wanted you to...!."

GSO _(thinking): "Ngh...I guess the bond I shared with her ran even deeper than I thought. Did she...was she really expecting me to...?"_

Soleil _(As Nowi wraps her hands around GSO's waist):_ "...Aw, GSO. Come oooon...it took ME forever just to think of what to say to her myself! *Grumbles* Womanizer..."

GSO: "H-hey, I heard that. I had a life BEFORE being locked up in Nohr, you know..." _(Nowi hiccups, trying to stop her bottom lip from quivering...)_

Nowi _(wiping her nose):_ "...Mmngh..."

GSO: _(Like Nowi, he holds his_ tongue...though _for other reasons. For some reason, he was expecting Soleil to be the first one he tried anything with first...but it was quickly looking like that wasn't the case.)_

Nowi _(Turning red, still hugging GSO): (...Stares up at him longingly, tugging on his robe. This comes across as her way of wanting GSO on her level.)_

Soleil _(As her husband slowly kneels to Nowi's height):_ "Y...you guys..."

GSO: _(Does as he's "told", staring into those pretty, violet eyes of hers. To his surprise, Nowi reaches behind her head, undoing her ponytail: this causes a flush of bouncy, emerald hair to flow behind her and over her shoulders in lush, a not-so-childlike manner.)_

Nowi: _(Looks over his shoulder, staring at the Unit's wife with a calm, but red-faced, expression. This was probably the first time either bof them saw her behave this way...not to mention with her hair down.)_

Soleil: _(Looks away, as pink as she was. Whatever was going on between the two, it was making the mood of the entire room shift ever so closely in the Manakete's favor.)_

GSO _(thinking, as Nowi closes her eyes, leaning into him mouth-first): "...Ngh! I can't believe I'm about to do this...I thought Soleil wanted to do-" (He stops; having a very warm surprise on his lips.)_

Nowi: "...M-mmnh...nh..." _(Relaxes; weaving both arms around her guest's shoulders.)_

Soleil: _(Grimaces, growing more and more red as their mouths trade...)_ "U...uah...!"

GSO _(Trying to relax; thinking): "...Gods...I'm catching hell for this when we get back; I know it...but still...still...ngh..."_

Nowi: "Auh...mnnmh...!" _(Pants, cradling the Sorcerer's face-breaking their kiss to flick something very personal up his cheek, against his throat and, finally, near his mouth.)_

GSO: "N-guuah!?" _(Gags-her tongue was unusually hot, causing a broth-like sting the moment the little Manakete's taster ventured past his lips...)_

Soleil _(taking a seat on their bed; forcing her legs shut):_ "...G...guys...I'm feeling really w-weird..."

GSO: _(Pokes throughout Nowi's mouth with his own tongue, as if trying to experiment. It seemed the elven girl was sensitive to how thermal her oral lashes were; as her tongue wouldn't stay put in one place long enough to overheat his cavities. Despite her size and looks, she seemed very skilled at this.)_

Nowi: _(Suckled pant; pushing her gloved hands against his chest during their soulful, moist mouth sessions. For all he or Soleil knew, this sort of erotic behavior could have been pent up inside her little body longer than they were alive...)_

GSO _(gasping):_ "Mnnmgh...auh..." _(Grunts out of surprise; having to lean back: his smaller guest pushed her entire weight against him, forcing the both of them against the bed right at Soleil's knees.)_

Soleil _(Unhooking her shield):_ "Nngh...mh...l-let me...get a sec to cool off, okay?" _(Takes a moment to slide her padded jacket open; revealing something of a grey tank top suited for lady athletes beneath.)_

GSO _(As Nowi widens her legs around his own):_ "H-haah...ngh..." (Sharp gasp; having the 1000-year-old slide onto his lap thighs-apart in the heat of the moment.)

Nowi _(Finally breaking thier kiss; with Soleil peeling her top off her breasts, behind them):_ "...Mnnh...pant..."

GSO _(Stares at the daring Manakete, very surprised by her advances so far. On her face was an innocent look that fooled with how old she really was; despite how adult her actions just were.)_

Nowi: (...)

GSO: (...)

Nowi: (...)

GSO: _(...Nowi raises both hands in front of him; but doesn't do anything more. There was an offering being made here: one she wasn't sure he was willing to accept.)_

Nowi _(As the man leans forward, biting the cloth of her glove):_ "...G...G-GSO...!" _(Grits her teeth, getting flushed and teary-eyed (like a child) as he removes the glove using his own.)_

Soleil: _(Sheds her jacket entirely, shimmying off the bed to sit aside them.)_ "Gods, you guys...you're gonna make me start touching myself if you do that any longer...wow..."

GSO _(Unbuckling Soleil's belt):_ "A...at least you're enjoying it. Now you know how guys feel when they visit those brothels in Nohr..."

Soleil: _(Curls her fingers into her hands; doing nothing to stop him as he slides her legs out of her pants.)_

Nowi: "Uh...wait. You're not wearing panties or anything, Soleil."

Soleil _(turning red; with her womanly slit visible):_ "...Wh-why would I? I was serious about going through with this. Besides, I kinda forgot to pack extra when we left for this place...don't tell the others..."

Nowi: "Wow; you're really guyish, aren't you? Even your...um, 'nest' is pink-haired. That's really cool! Mine's green! Wanna see it!?"

GSO _(As Soleil slides him out his robes):_ "Normally, I'd say **'TOO MUCH INFO'** , but seeing as we've all neglected any sort of shaving, I can't help to feel embarrassed for all of us."

Nowi _(bending over; sliding down her skirt):_ "Meh. It isn't like someone of MY stature gets down n' dirty, everyday. Trust me...somedays, I get soooo enamored with the guys of The Shepherds it isn't funny; but only a fraction of them wants what I did with them. Especially Gaius...he was my new crush when you left Ylisse..."

GSO: ...I'm sorry if I...

Nowi: _(Sits down; struggling to get her high-heels off):_ "Nnnnnghhhh...It's okay now, GSO. But...If Soleil allows it...can...c-can I have 'IT' with you? Please?"

Soleil: "It's fine. Really! I don't mind. But I kinda wanna go first. You guys totally would have ruined any undies I was wearing IF I had any on with all that sensual stuff, earlier. And, uh, do you mind if you keep your heels and stockings on?"

Nowi: "Ha? Why? Nowi wants...she wants to be able to feel everything, tonight..."

Soleil: "Sorry, but that's the condition for making out with my husband. Like him, I REALLY get panting over thigh-highs and heels n' stuff on girls. Especially petite ones! They're sooooo hot..."

Nowi _(Pouting; basically naked at this point):_ "Mmmmmnh! You're a mean wife! I should eat both of you when this's over! "

Soleil _(blushing):_ "Well...umm...if you play your cards right, you could _'eat'_ us b-both right now...hee hee..."

Nowi: Grr! I'm serious- no jokes! See; I'll show you how much! _(Hops over Soleil's legs; widening her own over GSO and pierces herself right onto his-)_

GSO: "Gnnagh!? Auugh!" _(Arches; feeling a "molten surge" shot up his member from Nowi's tightness right away:)_ "Aack; w-wait! You're scalding!"

Nowi _(Squealing, digging into his thighs with her nails):_ "O-oauhh! YOU'RE REALLY COLD, GSO! ICY! MMMHHGH-!"

Soleil _(As Nowi's draconian 'love canal' acclimates to his body temperature):_ "H-heeeey!? I said I wanted to be first! How rude!? Agh, you two! _*Huffs*_ "

Nowi _(Winces in fervor):_ "G-GSO...auuh...I, I'm scared...! Urrgh...you're really clammy; but it's making my insides burst...!" _(Soleil rolls her eyes...)_

GSO _(straining):_ "J, just move slowly. It stings a bit...b-but I think I can...manage...auh..."

Nowi _(Worried):_ "O-okay. I'm a dragon, s-so it'll burn at first. I don't want it to hurt, but I don't wanna get off anymore either...i-it feels t-too incredible. I-I really love you, so much...I'm so s-sorry, Soleil..."

GSO: _(Inhales, gazing at the little millennial in disbelief at her vaginal heat. Moistening his mouth Nowi raises a bit and slides down his shaft, cheeks first; triggering a squelched "pop" bursting with hot and cold pins and needles:)_ "N-nngh! Gods; aaugh!" _(Arches from the surreal blast:)_ "W, wait! That's too much, pant...nngh...!"

Nowi _(Looking as if to cry from the pleasure):_ "Mh, oooooooouh...ouh...!" _(Shuts her eyes tightly; locking her thighs and arms around his trunk during her pelvic thrusts)_

GSO _(Amidst moist, sexual 'popping'):_ "Nngh...mmh, auh..." _(Grits his teeth; doing his best to last long enough to satisfy her.)_

Nowi _(Panting quickly; with her head on his shoulder):_ "Mmmnnnnnnh, ahh...! Aouh! It, it's-!" _(Rocks in place; being guided up and through GSO's pike by his fingers against her smaller cheeks.)_

GSO: "Nngh...pant..." _(Arches his head; chiseling the Manakete's thermal cavity for both their pleasure)_

Soleil _(bare-breasted; with her hand between her legs):_ "Nnngh...! St-stop it, you guys...I can't think clearly a-anymore...!"

GSO _(Panting):_ "Nggh...!" _(Slows his sex into the bobbing Manakete; meeting mouths with her in a caressing manner before she rises off of him for a position change.)_

Nowi: _(Scurries away from him on her knees; turning around to slip onto her fours:)_ "P-please; d...on't stop...N-Nowi loves you...!"

GSO: _(Stands on his one knee; shifting some of his weight by raising the opposite thigh outward to plant its foot on the carpet: the resulting sex position they form resembled something out of a very rude Hoshidan play of some kind.)_

Nowi _(strained; holding her knees as GSO bores into her vaginally, cheeks first):_ "Mmnh! Ah, G-Gods! I, I wanna cry! Mmnnnh...ah, auhh, **C-C-Chrooom-!** "

GSO: _(Sharp gasps; triggering deep, icy-hot bursts between them with a lost, somewhat-dazed expression on his face. Was this really happening, he wondered? What would the others in The Shepherds think if their old war veteran were up to this?)_

Soleil: "Uurgh...that's it! M-move it or lose it, Nowi-he's MY newlywed!" _(Nowi looks up st her with a stare of childlike innocence, doing nothing to stop the pink-haired nudist from raising her off her husband's "Brave Lance".)_

Nowi: "H-hey! I was in love with GSO first, you stupid bully! That made me feel like a real woman...!" _(Puffs her cheeks out, arms-crossed:)_ "H-hurry up, and don't make him climax. That'd be SUUUUPER gross to watch..."

GSO _(As Soleil smiles, sexually mounting him facing inward):_ "Nngh...S-Soleil, I need a second..."

Soleil: "Too bad. I'm your wife, so make me feel good, okay? ...I w-want this. A lot...ngh..."

GSO ( _Panting_ ): "N-no, really...wait...!" ( _Sighs from his bisexual wife's arrival on himself; triggering a tight burst of zest between them that, while not as exotic as Nowi's, was more expected for human sex.)_

Soleil ( _grinding her hips into him_ ): "Eh? W, what's Nowi talking about? You're not c-cold.. at all...oouh..." ( _Winces; creating a moistened Pair Up with him using their mouths.)_

GSO: "Well, ah...ngh...compared to h-her, our body temperatures are pretty low, I guess."

Soleil: "Oh. Mmn...okay, I guess I...g-get it. Urrgh...you're so hot...!"

GSO: "Nggh...I love you, S-Soleil." ( _Pants, having the pink-haired girl pump her hips into him, sexually.)_

Nowi _(on her stomach, kicking her legs_ ): "You guys should hurry up. Um...maybe because it's because I'm a dragon, but I think I hear voices nearby."

Soleil ( _paying her no mind; during a squelched pop_ ): "I, I love you too. That's why I married you...hee hee...nngh..."

GSO: "Giagh...t-that's good..." ( _Leans forward, suckling against Soleil's breast before lying back again. Thier special guest's warning was probably well out of their minds and tossed out the window, at this point._ )

Soleil (pumping quickly; forcing her mouth against his): "Mhh, augh...ahh...! " ( _Winces her eyes shut; becoming red from from the pace. Even Nowi stares at them with a bit of bewilderment in her eyes.)_

GSO: "S, Soleil-! Wait; slow down!" ( _Arches again; coming under fast, stinging pleasure from both Soleil's feverish pumps and her weight against him.)_ "Yyrrgh...d-damn...it...! Aouh...!"

* * *

*** _From_ _below, w_ _hat sounds like intense creaking can be heard; causing several male and female Units to take note. Two of which are especially taken aback by this phenomena:_ ***

* * *

Miriel ( _Staring upward_ ): "Hm. A curious find, if I say so myself."

Laurent ( _writing something in a Tome_ ): "I second that. Judging from the dust falling from the ceiling, I'd daresay someone was in our war barracks after closing. Did we not have that area barred up and quarantined after the fall of Grima?"

Cordelia: "In any case, it's suspicious. Maybe one of us should do something about it...ah, should I call for The Exalt?"

Miriel ( _pushing against her glasses_ ): "Desist from such melancholic behavior, Tiamo. It isn't a matter worth The Exalt's precious time...why, I fancy ourselves capable of containing a bandit. Don't you?"

Cordelia: "I...suppose so. Still, an intruder in a closed location of Castle Ylisse? Isn't that a red flag worth The Exalt's time?"

Laurent ( _Sweatdrop_ ): "C-considering he's already turned in for the night, I'd say so. In fact...I feel you're just saying that to catch glimpse of him for personal reasons..."

Cordelia _(Angrily; blushing)_ : "W-what!? No; I'd never! What have I done to feed your mind such lies!?"

Miriel _(smiling)_ : "Relax. You're in the nocturnal company of war veterans, Falcon Knight. What's more, you're behavior around The Exalt is quite normal for someone of your genetics, wouldn't you say?"

Cordelia: _(Becomes silent, holding her spear with a shamed gaze over her feet...)_ "I...I just want him to be safe. Him and his wife...that's all..."

Laurent _(as Soleil and Nowi's feminine, excited moaning can be heard)_ : "In any case, we three can easily have our rude guests sorted out. Come; we'll do this as a threesome."

Miriel: "A threesome...yes. What appropriate wording for this undertaking. I do approve, my (alleged) son."

Cordelia _(What looks to be a single, pearly strand of fluid leaks from the creaking ceiling, behind her)_ : "Nngh...I suppose we *could* check it out. Yes, let's hurry there. Who knows what could be waiting for us?"


	3. III: Tidal Tempest (GSO & Azura)

**So yeah, what's good?**

 **Been gone for a while due to life and my car literally dying three days AFTER purchase. What fun it'll be to get that thing fixed...dear God, this must be punishment for these raunchy entries.**

 **Anyway, this one is an entry dedicated to a certain Princess, so its structure took twice as long to piece together. You'll see what I mean momentarily; but rest assured this took dedication to create.**

 **GAMEFAQS VISITORS: The "lyrics" featured here may seem familiar; and that's because they are. I may or may not have borrowed the "opening lyrics" of GSO's clash with Gatenia on that "Make a Fanfic of The Above User!" Thread from this X Support. The theme Gatenia sang about during the Prologue of "The Invisible Hunter" was taken from this story as a method of not letting it go to waste. I "plagiarized" myself! Haw.**

 **Given the style and direction of this "support", it personally read as two Units "making love" rather than "having sex". I suppose this makes sense, given the personality of the lady on show here:**

* * *

 ** _C Support Arc: "Dying by the Brush"_**

 _Having moved from Nohr to Hoshido, GSO took it upon himself to keep himself busy in his new nation. Unfortunately for Azura, that meant being subject to his seemingly-obsessed memorabilia based on her powers-one of which being a fantasy series known as Floetrea. As one would expect, it didn't go over too well...at first._

 ** _B Support Arc: "Floetrean Miracle: A Bond of Ravines"_**

 _Following her sour confrontation with GSO, Azura decides to visit a certain fortune teller for guidance. What she uncovers instead is a surprise event she ushers over the entire nation via a somber, Outrealm-spanning song of melody. What "frigid events" would follow the aquatic girl's muse?_

 ** _A Support Arc: "A Renaissance of Diamond Dust"_**

 _Several seasons after GSO and Azura have Floetrea published nationwide, strange "oceanic events" grip the castle- starting with Orochi. Having been cursed by unknown hexes, she warns The Whitebloods of the source of this malady...a transfigured Unit of wonder GSO attempts to sway from her strange turn in power and beauty..._

 ** _A+ Support Arc: "The Luwetz Trigger"_**

 _Having failed to disarm her with words, GSO is left no choice but to save the "angelic" girl in combat. It would appear that the book series they wrote together contained a troubling curse: one whose events would usher "A Renaissance of Diamond Dust" over Hoshido if the Sorcerer didn't release Azura from her arctic loss of mind. Is he up to the task?_

 _ **S Support Arc: "Azura, The Invisible Waterbearer"**_

 _Having destroyed some of Hoshido Castle in the battle, GSO and Femui ponder what to do with Azura next: a girl who now lies at their feet with a body of clear, transparent glass._

 _While unconscious now, inside, the girl faced one of two fates: to reawaken and become The Water Ox God's everlasting servant; or return to her humble life as a singer with her extended family in Hoshido. Which would she choose; and how would GSO factor into this equation...?_

 _ **H Support Arc: "One Raven; Three Songbirds"**_

 _Several years after making her decision, GSO and Azura successfully have Gatenia and Shigure as an immediate family._

 _To the now-royal GSO's surprise, however, the story behind their children's birth, as well as the extent of Azura's Floetrean powers, played a sizeable role in their love lives. A rather "ecchi" Rank serving to tie up loose ends...and possibly lead the songstress to renew their wedding vows in an odd manner..._

* * *

X Support: "The Tidal Tempest"

(GSO/Azura)

* * *

 _***Giving the aquatic princess time to get ready, GSO finally saw it suitable to return to their evening quarters. To his surprise, however, his vocally-blessed wife was nowhere to be found._

 _Instead, in Azura's place was a note. It wasn't very long, but it did reveal her new location to him: for what she was planning, GSO assumed the girl would just make her surprise performance in the bath house around Kamui's Castle...after all, she did mention something about keeping things weak to water away..._

 _But to have it take place where she wrote? It made the princely Sorcerer's heart skip. He didn't think that usually quiet and reserved lass had it in her. Just what was Azura up to?***_

* * *

***Time: 03:43:56:14***

***Locale: Hoshidan Castle: Kabuki Theatre***

Prince GSO: ( _Looking about for a moment, the Hoshidan royal seemed quite apprehensive. Inside the theater, it was rather dark..._ )

(Thinking): "...Well, she's definitely in here. All the windows seem to be shut away; and the lights are dimmed. I don't what she's up to, but...hmm...maybe I should sit down, somewhere?"

( _The Sorcerer scans the nearly endless array of seats, becoming even more nervous than he was already. Sure, he COULD have a seat someplace...but where, exactly? Would it even matter?_ )

?: "Well, it's nice to see you found your way here. I don't recall anyone in the Castle showing you the way here, before." ( _GSO looks around- the voice seemed to come from everywhere, thanks to the acoustics present.)_

Prince GSO: "...Well, yeah. Heh...I'm not one to get easily lost. I've always been a bit of a wanderer, you know..."

? (teasingly): "Really? I guess that explains how you *wandered* into Nohr's prison center, those years ago...right?" ( _The male cringes in place, gritting his teeth..._ )

Prince GSO: "Well HAW, HAW." ( _Takes his seat near the front lines of the theater:_ ) "How about you explain what's going on here. I mean...I don't need to tell you how awkward it'd be if we were..."

?: You've nothing to worry about. Need I remind you of the hour? It's well after dark. Shigure is likely fast asleep, as well as the rest of your regal in-laws. Gatenia's the only one we'd worry about; but I'm certain what we're planning isn't on her checklist to check out..."

Prince GSO: "...Ahaha, yeah. I guess you have a point, there. She's a bigger night owl than I am."

?: "(...)"

Prince GSO: "(...)"

? (A bit sheepish): "Well, then. You're here, and likely waiting for the "show" to begin. And you're alone...with no one else but I. I guess means I can step out of hiding now."

Prince GSO: "Well, knock yourself out. I'm not headed anywhere in this thunderstorm...hehe..."

* * *

 _***...Slowly but surely, the sorcerer's lady guest steps forward. And surely enough, the azure-haired songstress was adorned in an outfit that seemed both familiar and new, alike._

 _Seeing it made GSO a bit curious. He was always used to seeing the water-bearing woman in bright, attention-grabbing cloth that was normally white. But the variant she was wearing now, complete with a mouth veil, ebony mascara and matching bonnet of the same hue, made her seem ready for a funeral mass..._

 _Not that GSO was complaining, of course. As he reveled in all manners of dark things, from black magic, nightly activities and learning of death, the singer's blackened attire really had him awestruck._

 _Staring to her husband in the front lines, seeing him fighting back the urge to sweep herself off her feet let her know her new, Nohrian-esque makeover was successful. If he enjoyed what he was seeing now...there was little doubt in her mind that he'd enjoy what was coming, even more...***_

* * *

Prince GSO: ( _No response: he simply gazes at her, seeming enthralled.)_

Azura: _(Stares back at him with a smile, holding her trademark lance sideways in both hands. She knew her beau quite well, judging by the look on his face...)_

GSO (Clearing his throat): "...Agghm. Well, ah. This is...it..."

Azura (Smiling): "You're really predictable. I'm glad you like what you're seeing, though...I'm not sure how Lord Ryouma and the others would take it if they saw me dressed this way, but it makes me happy that *someone* would adore it."

Prince GSO: "Aheh. Yeah...I do like it, a lot. You look amazing...actually, I'm a bit relieved by what I'm seeing here. For a second or two...seeing that lipstick kiss on that note you left for me, thought you'd just show up naked down here." ( _Azura closes her eyes; becoming annoyed._ )

Azura (Bitterly): "I'll have you know I have more self-discipline than that...but thank you. You really so know me well to say that much and mean it..." _(smiles, laughing a bit.)_

Prince GSO: _(Looks around, a bit unnerved again...)_

Azura: _(...Does the same, becoming as red as her husband. She holds her lance closely.)_

Prince GSO: "(...)"

Azura: "(...)"

Prince GSO: "(...)"

Azura (taking a breath): "...Well. If you don't mind...I guess I'll begin. This will be proof...of how much I cherish our wedlock, Austin."

Prince GSO: "If you're doing what I think you're doing...I'm actually getting more tense than you are...I mean, don't get me wrong; I'm excited. But maybe I'm a bit guilty, too...heh..."

Azura (Reddened; with a grin): "It's all right. I married you, and only you, for a reason. There isn't any other soul on this planet I would perform this way to, so..."

Prince GSO (Thinking): "Man...I can't remember the last time I've seen her so self-conscious. It's actually adorable, but I think I'm getting a bit nervous too. I mean...it isn't as if we're virgins anymore; so where's this apprehension coming from? It's so strange."

Azura: ( _Closes her eyes...holding her lance ahead of herself, head bowed. Surely enough, the air around her seems to twist and perspire on itself, forming beads of oxygenated liquid in her proximity and all across the emptied stage around her.)_

Prince GSO: _(He smiled. He could never get tired of hearing the oceanic girl's voice or grow bored with her prancings; so he was indeed in for quite the treat.)_

* * *

 ** _"The Gatenian Royal Family: One Raven; Three Doves"_**

 ** _(Stanza One: A Blunt Revelation)_**

 _"One was born Sable; the other, born White_

 _Their Third Riding the Skies; their Fourth, Below_

 _All but One given sweet, vocal Delight:_

 _How might I ease my songless, off-key Beau_

 _So he'd forget his sour, throaty flow?_

 _Would a song suffice? Or maybe, a Prance?_

 _Neither seems to agree with my Gold Lance..."_

* * *

Azura (Glowing a Pale Blue): ( _Swings her aforementioned Spear in three directions; causing quite the tidal blowout during her performance: the words sung above are the prime cause of her hydromancy, causing festive bursts of water all over the stage [and its single guest].)_

Prince GSO (Being caught in Azura's runoff): "Cough, cough! Hey!? What was that for...!?" ( _Sheepishly_ ): "And y-yes, I'm aware that I can't sing at all. Thanks for reminding me...heheh..."

Azura (With a teased smile): ( _Slides her weapon of choice between both hands in wide, twirling pinwheels; making a pirouette sharp enough to tease the red, tie-on lingerie she seems to be wearing this evening. She was well aware of her actions, and the enchanted lyrics she spoke was her way of teasing him for his lack of Gatenian Song. Clearly, she, Gatenia and Shigure have been talking behind his back a bit..._ )

* * *

 ** _"The Gatenian Royal Family: One Raven; Three Doves"_**

 ** _(Stanza Two: When Bloodborne Skill isn't Enough)_**

 _"So if Song and Dance won't soothe my Raven,_

 _What if our two Doves joined me in this Song?_

 _Might we turn his Caws to Coos as Mavens;_

 _Mavens of Voice guiding his Calls Along?_

 _Our Tryst may melt my Watery Sarong_

 _And have his Shadowy Down plucked Away;_

 _So maybe our Doves should just stay at Bay..."_

* * *

Azura: ( _To GSO's utter surprise, his veiled, ebony-silken guest rose the skirt of her outfit as part of an aquatic bellydance; making it no secret that her scarlet panties, tied on with strings that licked at the wood paneling below in length, are (fittingly) better suited as bikini swimwear than something for casual use._ )

Prince GSO (Eyes widened): "Aagn...W-well, then. I guess this's why she wanted me down here by myself...wow..."

 _(GSO blushes, watching the girl smooth a hand against her thigh while leaning against her lance: at this point, her clothing seemed to bleed fluid at its ends; having fused with oceanic choreography to grant the illusion of wearing deep, blackened sheets of water. While exciting to watch...her beau couldn't help but wonder where she learned how to prance about, so erotically. No doubt Camilla had something to do with it...)_

Azura (Lance-raised): ( _Enters a final, skirt-billowed 360 of sapphire & ebony rain before forcing the razor-sharp edge of her weapon across herself the chest up-causing the bust of her outfit to rupture and free her breasts; nipples and all-_)

Prince GSO: "!?" ( _Stands up; covering his mouth- he wasn't even sure if Azura meant to tear her costume open, that way. Judging from the lascivious manner the girl squeezed both breasts in her ten fingers, however, it was obvious her "wardrobe malfunction" was intentional._ )

Azura (bare-breasted): ( _Sharpens her yellow-eyed gaze on the boy; fingering him to come closer in a knees-held manner: She was as red-faced as he was at this point, but as the saying goes, the show must go on._ )

Prince GSO (Stumbling towards the stage): "O-okay, no need to tell me twice!" ( _Trips over a knocked-over statue, hopping on one foot to get his sandals off and slide out his sleeves. Things were about to get interesting._ )

Azura: ( _Giggles, having the Male Unit join her sensual dance from behind: she raises her hands; her hips gyrating to the tune of her own voice as geysers burst around them:_ )

* * *

 ** _"The Gatenian Royal Family: One Raven; Three Doves"_**

 ** _(Stanza III: A Sultry Invitation)_**

 _Yes; that's my plan: my duty as his Wife_

 _To have my Voice and Rainfall ease his Heart_

 _But they won't be enough to bring Rich Life_

 _To my Raven's wet, clammy works of Art..._

 _Perhaps some heat would give him a jump Start_

 _Great enough to embrace my warm, peach Breast?_

 _Please, my Raven; lay within my soft Chest._

* * *

Prince GSO: ( _No reply; being forced onto his knees [per request of his lover's lyrics, above]. This was literally the first time Azura took charge during their romantic antics; so for him, this was beyond surprising...not that he was complaining._ )

Azura (with drizzled mist around them): "...N...ngh..." ( _Cradles the Sorcerer within, managing a smile as her husband latches onto her by the nipple. Nursing him, on her face was something of a maternal [but stimulated] expression- one that made GSO's heart skip seeing it._ )

Prince GSO (Thinking; while suckling her breast): "...Nng...t-this is a bit embarrassing. Ahah...still, I can only imagine what she's going through right now. Must have taken a hell of a lot of courage...s-she's...really warm..."

Azura (With an eased face): ( _Her beau goes to utter something, but she places a finger to her lips to hush him. With curtains of clear liquids twisting above them like an aurora, she wasn't finished with her wet serenade, just yet._ )

Prince GSO (Thinking, as the woman eases dark attire from his chest): "...O...kay, this is officially getting me...rigid, now...ngh. If she keeps this up...I-I don't think I can just lie here, any longe-"

"A-aagh!?" ( _He flinches; realizing the blue singer just "strummed a cord" on him too personal to be a mistake. Though usually reserved and rather plain, this was only a superficial barrier of Azura's: what she was doing to him was proof of a much sweeter [or in this case, lewd] persona that lurked under her surface..._ )

Azura: ( _Keeps her mouth shut for the moment, stroking the boy by his exposed, moistened clarinet in a most endearing of ways. Opening her mouth, what GSO expected to be one heck of a tidal oral sex session led to reassuring choice of words from her watery voice:_ )

* * *

 ** _"The Gatenian Royal Family: One Raven; Three Doves"_**

 ** _(Stanza IV: Proof She's Into You)_**

 _Yes, that's it, it's my a Lovely Trinity,_

 _One only You may indulge in with Pride;_

 _Even with my Tidal Down plucked from Me,_

 _My Voice, Prance and Body's Spirits are High...!_

 _Throw away your Modesty; make me Sigh_

 _A long, sweet pitch worthy of Nuptial Bliss;_

 _Maybe then will your Caws gain Sweetened Hiss...!_

* * *

Prince GSO (with a shuddered pant): "...A-Azura...ngh. T...this is..too much. I think I'm getting..."

Azura (finally speaking out of tune): "...Then...do as you will, with me. The voice I'm lending you, and the way I'm pleasuring your core...I am teasing you for a reason. D...don't hold anything back."

Prince GSO: ( _Stares up at her, taken aback. Everything she was doing was twisting his chest into painful knots, adding an element to his erection that made it difficult for rational thought to break through. It was coming, and the "Invisible" woman was bringing it on fast._ )

Azura: "Nnngh!?" ( _Stares up at him with surprise; being twirled onto her back with a theatrical thud that echoed across the stage. The end result was her veiled, admittedly-helpless figure spread out below her "Raven's wings" for the main event._ )

Prince GSO (Meeting foreheads with Azura): "(...)"

Azura: ( _Stares up at him; her cerulean hair spilled over the stage, across her breasts and throughout her damaged, black costume...seeming a bit innocent, despite her invitation. Seeing this made GSO's sexual fervor skyrocket, but...he knew he still had to 'hold back' a bit. After all, he didn't want to leave her "walking funny" after what was coming._ )

Prince GSO (On bated breath): "...A-Azura...I..."

Azura: ( _...Closes her eyes, becoming red with him. Unbelievably, the next thing to come out of her mouth continued as her lover had her thighs raised; hiking her dreary dress up her navel to ease her blood-red "swimwear" away:_ )

* * *

 ** _"The Gatenian Royal Family: One Raven; Three Doves"_**

 ** _(Stanza V: The Third Plead to be Gentle)_**

 _Though you adore Darkness, you're starting To_

 _Feel how Heavenly Dawnlit Rays can Be_

 _When you're fluttering against the Bright Blue_

 _Skies of a Summer Day's caress, with Me..._

 _Cawing and Cooing, it's our Ecstasy_

 _That brought our Two Doves to our Mortal Vale..._

 _Embrace your One Plucked Dove's Wings, without fail._

* * *

( _Prince GSO raises the woman's darkened mouth veil, massaging its feminine contents with lips and unbridled lash of tongue-involuntarily teasing the girl's womanly slit with his arrowhead while flicking her loose panties aside. Raising her bared thigh to his flank, he was acting off pure instinct now._ )

Azura (On a suckled pant): ( _The back end of her tune is stuffed into her throat thanks to her husband's advances; but judging by the feverish manner her gloved fingers cringed into his cheeks, it was a (rude) gateway to consummation she'd overlook...this once, anyway._

 _Flicking her knee into his abdomen, the manner the two were indulging became distorted and blurred by the screens of water present: anyone who'd happen across this foreplay-to-intercourse duet wouldn't see much by the outside.)_

Prince GSO (Drenched in water): "Cough, nnngh...!" ( _Gasps aloud, parting from his wife's lips to breathe for air-her hydromancy forced liquid past his nostrils, by mistake.)_

Azura (Shutting her eyes): ( _Inhales deeply, pulling him back into her waiting mouth for another session of dampened lips and suckling. She'd forgotten about the rest of her song for the moment, but managed to please herself this way for what felt like eons before rational thought returned to her. That said, she freed GSO from her soul-kissing trap, laying beneath him with heavy runoff washing against them._ )

Prince GSO: ( _Coughs in a watery manner, soaking wet at this stage...but he didn't care. Not at all._ )

Azura: ( _Gazes up at him again, this time with something of a blushed, "love-scathed" frown on her face. Thighs widened, it would seem that while she regained her sane frame of mind...their current "wetwork" just wasn't enough, anymore._ )

Prince GSO (as his bride weaves her legs around his hips): "Uurgh. This water...I-it's starting to sting, now. Heating up...? H-how...what the..." ( _Azura takes a moment to undo her headdress, extending both arms to slip them free of their widow's gloves in his plain sight. It would appear...that she was getting a bit serious..._ )

Azura (Out of tune, again): "...A...Austin..."

Prince GSO (Sensing her fervor): "(...)"

Azura: ( _...Nods, carefully. She had her feet entwined behind his back at this point...which forced the man's Grimleal viper against her second mouth in an awkward position. She knew he'd need room to reposition, but...she wasn't about to loosen her tight, legs-based snare around him. Not for the remainder of her sopping-wet song._ )

Prince GSO (feeling his own pulse due to her grip): "N...nngg...I can't...you need to..."

Azura (as GSO holds her down, by the hips): "Y...you're an e-esteemed member of Hoshidan Royalty, now. I fancy you capable of...f-figuring 'something' out..." ( _Shuddered breath, trying her best to maintain her nerves._ )

Prince GSO (brushing her loose gloves aside): "F...fine. But...ngh, that sort of praise's only making me get...harder..."

Azura: ( _Stares up at him, a bit tense. Though it took a bit of wriggling on GSO's part, he surely found a way to "have their stars aligned", so to speak. In fact, he could simply flick his hips and have her experience some "internal nova" she'd appreciate very much._ )

Prince GSO: ( _...Winces his eyes shut, sexually impaling Azura in a swift buck of the hips-_ )

Azura (On sweet, heated note): "Kyaagh...a-aanh...!" ( _Grits her teeth, becoming flushed the chest up as she receives his girth: he hadn't even began thrusting, yet...but it was apparent she was anticipating this for quite the while..._ )

Prince GSO: "Ggngh..." ( _Reels back a bit, using his lower cheeks...and pierces his wife with a pump, forcing a pulsing burst of heat in her water show and voice alike._ )

Azura (Sensually): "Mmmnngh!...A-aauh...nngh...!" ( _Crosses her bared arms around his back, resting her head against his shoulder as a second thrust infects the air with a tight, squelched "popping" sound._ )

Prince GSO: ( _Gasps aloud, becoming waterlogged: with every tight, enriching stab through the girl, a loud series of tidal crashes burst around them, as if to emphasize the force of his thrusts. Whatever Azura was doing down there, "it" was unmistakably driving her senses wild-whether she was aware of it or not._ )

Azura (pumping in place, feverishly): "Mmh!..." ( _Pants with notable pleasure in her voice; scraping a cringed hand against GSO's pulsing frame to bite against its finger. Intense, acidic fireworks were going off deep inside, burning her hips in lavish, urgent waves no eyes could witness. This level of sex...it had been much too long, for both of them..._ )

* * *

 ** _"The Gatenian Royal Family: One Raven; Three Doves"_**

 ** _(Stanza VI: Teasing a Third Child's Birth)_**

 _T-try as I may, I can't stop my S-screaming_

 _Every time your Black Talons pierce the Gorge;_

 _I've lost my right as Maven, Darklit King;_

 _My Coos can't pull Caws from an Off-Key Forge!_

 _Though I've failed, at least we may Engorge_

 _On the Day's sweltering, cloud-breaking Treat..._

 ** _I can't hold back anymore! G-give more Heat...!_**

* * *

 _***Azura exclaimed; uttering something about Kamui, Anankos or her late mother between wet, sexualized pants: it was a miracle she managed to sing the above without breaking note, though the sopping pins and needles of GSO's piercings ate away at her speech soon after._

 _At this point, any graceful art to Azura's water show had lost all form; becoming erratic and disorganized with churning effect around their aquatic sex. Had anyone caught them doing "this" in such a public place...what would Lord Ryouma think? Would Hinoka cringe? And what of Takumi...a lad that she suspected hid a heart meant for her, long before tying the knot with GSO...?_

 _All these useless thoughts and more intruded Azura's mind, her beau's vaginal, spice-laced pumps flickering random memories that had no place there across her eyes. A forbidden dance session...one that gave way to new life at its end; one that scalded her lover as much as it did her: that was what those two drenched, hopeless birds of the feather were up to right now._

 _...And it hurt, so good._

 _The pain associated with Azura's now-scalding water effects left GSO red all over; his blood begging to break skin from their sauna-like performance. It actually hurt quite a bit, forcing an extra grunt past the man's lips as he massaged his watery bride with deep, vaginal love._

 _More._

 _Much more was needed._

 _It was surreal, sure, but it still wasn't enough._

 _Forcing her panting mouth against his own as he pulsed into her, it appeared the songstress had utterly forgone her modesty now. The beating in place, how rigid her nipples had become; her ruined clothes, which did nothing to hide her unmentionables...she made the effort of easing GSO from his clothes, and even took time to remove her gloves and bonnet of black. So what was the use of wearing the rest? To please GSO's dark fetish?_

 _Oh, well. It didn't matter. Not for much longer, anyway: though he lasted a while in sex now, the girl knew he'd tap out soon. But that was all right. As long as those thick, sweltering lashes held out a bit longer, Azura could say she was satisfied._

 _Oh, and about that whole "proving she could prove loving GSO without having a hidden agenda" thing? Consider that checked off the list, now. Besides, Gatenia and Shigure weren't exactly "hidden agendas"._

 _...They were blessings. Both of them._

 _[Well, as long as the former kept her rude mouth in check, she was a blessing.]***_

Prince GSO (Stalling for a moment): "Aauh! Nngh...cough!..."

Azura: ( _Gasps, seeming a bit annoyed that he stopped. She planted a sweetened smack of the lips on his to encourage more "oomph" for them, but it seemed to fail: they were still bonded by loins; but the fact he didn't look like he was crying yet [and the fact she hadn't felt his pearly elixir flow, yet] proved GSO wasn't finished._ )

Prince GSO: ( _Coughs, trying to regain his composure. He was burning up from the hot water being spalshed against him through it all, so he needed a moment. Raising her hand to caress his cheek, however, Azura wasn't ready to allow that:_ )

* * *

 ** _"The Gatenian Royal Family: One Raven; Three Doves"_**

 ** _(Stanza VII: Don't Let it End, Yet)_**

Maybe I was wrong to try changing You

If you're cunning, Mischievous and Sweet

Enough to have *me* Caw instead of Coo...?

How did you do it? And by what Dark Feat

Did you make a Dove's Song a Raven's Greet?

We truly are opposites of the Coin;

Our Love too Rich for our Two Doves to Join...!

* * *

( _Prince GSO gaped at her. Right away, the final piece of her rainy tune turned the scalding, steamy atmosphere to one of diminished effect, granting him chills from how cold her liquid festivities became. It was such a 180 from before that it teased a surging climax; but he managed to keep it away...somehow._ )

Azura: ( _Smiles at him, breathing weakly. Her voice was all but strained and grainy, at this point...but it was well worth it._ )

Prince GSO: "...Pant...ngh..."

Azura (still bound to him, sexually): "(...)"

Prince GSO: "...I...I don't know what...you did...but it helped. A l-lot...gasp..."

Azura: ( _Nods, but keeps her voice to herself to let it rest. On the flip side, however, she teased his groin with a feminine pumping motion of her own to oil his gears, so to speak._ )

Prince GSO: "(...)"

Azura: "(...)"

Prince GSO (with a light kiss): ( _Inhales, pulling the woman away for a moment to dismount and free himself from Azura's moist tightness. She appeared tired on the outside, but the fact she refused to leave his side during their position change proved she wasn't done with him, yet._ )

Azura: ( _C_ _loses her eyes, easing the man's mouth against her neck from behind. Stood on her knees, her position over his poker of life was mere inches away from being thrilled, all over again._ )

Prince GSO: ( _Takes the initiative this time, easing her slowly through his stood pike. Sat over the edge of the stage, he had the cerulean girl held up behind the knees with each hand, his legs dangling off the theater's edge._ )

Azura (gasps; with her thighs widened): "Mnnngh...! Aaahn...auh...!" ( _Bounces in place; being pierced in an enriching manner once, again, and several times more in deep, fast-paced vaginal bursts: with her cheeks cushioning his pumps, both of them might as well be in another realm from the intense pleasure. Being married never felt so good._ )

Prince GSO: ( _Sharp gasps; staring into their lap with a reddened face of concentration: Azura's pants were right in his ears, adding a seared tune to the paced, exotic squelches their injections caused._ )

Azura (Smiling weakly): ( _Lies back lifelessly with an airy stare above; his throbbing, thighs-split stabbings teasing her coming, feminine surge. With "watery fireworks" bursting around them [and throughout her canal), it wasn't going to be much longer now...just a iittle more, and this performance would enter its finale..._ )

* * *

 _"...Well, then...Gated Sun One._

 _...How is it all? ...Does it...suit your liking?_

 _My voice; the liquid; and my body..._

 _Has this trinity convinced you? That I'm truly your wife...?_

 _Though we've been wed almost two years,_

 _This only marks the third time we've indulged, this way._

 _...I can't imagine how long you've been waiting for this..._

 _...For that, I can't apologize enough. Understand that I_

 _Only turned you away so many times to assure Gatenia_

 _And Shigure's fated births._

 _...Now that they've been safely born, I suppose I could_

 _Entertain more of these sessions with you._

 _Although I feel we've enough children now,_

 _And would appreciate not going through the pangs of childbirth again..._

 _...The excitement I'm feeling...all of it..._

 _I-I'm not sure I want to stop what you're doing, to me..._

 _..._

 _...It's all right, then. It can't be helped, can it?_

 _I'm sure you'll exercise good judgement. Pretty sure_

 _You're not looking forward to another "Gatenia" in our family, either;_

 _So I'll keep quiet for now._

 _...From now, until this war is over..._

 _...Let's weave a serenade out of our enemies' cries on the battlefield..._

 _...You'll join me, won't you?"_


End file.
